This invention relates to a gusseted suit case and more particularly, to a gusseted suit case provided with two gussets disposed one upon another and collapsible inwardly when the gussets are not used to thereby give a pleasant appearance to the body of the suit case.
It has been proposed that a suit case be provided, on the bottom thereof, with a single gusset or a bag be provided in a desired position thereof with a single gusset. However, the conventional gusseted suit case or bag is not capable of accommodating articles which vary in size and volume within a wide range. In addition, the appearance of the conventional gusseted suit case or bag is impaired when the gusset is collapsed inwardly. Furthermore, the rigidity of the body of the suit case or bag afforded by the provision of the gusset is not sufficient to prevent the case or bag body from bulging downwardly or laterally or both.